Home is Where the Heart is
by YumeNina
Summary: A mortal, human girl was born into a family of magical warriors. When she was 5, her parents decided to leave Punjam Hy Loo to live in a human village for the child to interact with humans just like her. This is the story of Toothiana and her life before she became a Guardian. Ranging from her birth to hunters to the moment she became the Guardian of Memories. Based off GoD books.


**Hello everyone! Yume here! I decided to do a story on the beginnings of Toothiana. I got the idea from a book I have :'D. I bought a box of Cheerios and it had a free Guardians of Childhood story in it and I accidentally got book two. It's about how Toothiana came to be Guardian~ I was having problems choosing on whether to do a PitchxOC story or Drabbles and in the end I chose neither xD. **

**This story is an extension of Tooth's back story In the books, it only tells her story with minimal details. Welll. . . I'm not sure actually because I haven't actually read them yet but I plan to. I also plan on incorporating ideas not only from the books but also the movie! Anyway This story is just for fun and I plan to keep writing it if and ONLY if I get positive feedback. So please remember to Review and no Flames~ They burn and they hurt QuQ~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Alright now Rashmi, Push!" The young man encouraged as he held the hand of his beloved wife. He watched with concern as his wife struggled to give birth to their only child. She would do anything in order to have this child, even if she had to die in the process.

"You are almost there Princess. Just a bit more." the midwife said. With a loud cry, the wife gave a final push and a new life had just begun. "Oh my. . . She's mortal. . ." She said as she cleaned the child.

"Wh. . . Why hasn't my child cried?" Rashmi asked as she watched the midwife.

"I'm not sure. . . She's breathing well and everything." the midwife said.

"She?" Haroom asked with tears in his eyes. As soon as he said that, a high pitched cry was heard.

The midwife picked up the baby girl and walked over to the mother and handed her over. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl."

As soon as she was in her mother's arms, she became quiet. Rashmi held the warm body close to hers and looked into the bundle of blankets. The baby had brown fuzz on the top of her tiny head and her eyelids held thick brown eyelashes. Her cheeks glowed pink and her tiny lips were the color of fresh red roses. The mother instantly fell in love. Tears rolled down her sweaty cheeks as she watched her only child sleep.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Haroom said as he nudged her forehead with his own. She placed her free hand on his cheeks and closed her eyes, drinking in the moment. She leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the lips and looked back down at her sleeping child.

"Toothiana. Her name will be Toothiana."

* * *

"Haroom. We need to talk." Rashmi said as she led her husband to the balcony overlooking Punjam Hy Loo. It was late and young Toothiana had already been put to bed.

"Yes dear? What is wrong?" Haroom asked.

"It is about Toothiana. She is young and she is still learning new things everyday. But, I fear she is lonely. There is no other human mortal around and she only likes to mumble to the animals. She needs to be around other humans."

"Are you suggesting for us to move to a human village?" Haroom asked with concern.

". . . I think it best for our child. Besides I have already spoken to my sisters and they are behind my decision." She answered.

"But Rashmi, You remember what happened the last time we were around a human. He tried to kill. They could hurt you. I wouldn't be able to bear your death." He looked down.

"My love. There is no need to worry, remember I am a warrior. I know how to fight and I know how to defend myself. We must think about Toothiana. It will do her good."

Haroom leaned on the railing and looked down upon the small village. Lights flickered everywhere and a buzz of talks floated in the air. He couldn't bring himself to come to a decision. He gave a great sigh and slumped forward. He had to choose what's best, for Toothiana and for his family.

He turned around and looked to his beloved's eyes and spoke, "Tomorrow. We will leave tomorrow night. I know of a small abandoned cottage just outside of the nearest village. If we have luck, It will still be empty."

Rashmi took in his words and ran to give him a big hug, "Everything will be fine, Love."

"I know. I trust you." Haroom said as he kissed her forehead and led her away from the balcony.

Morrow came and with only a few pieces of clothing and human currency, they left the palace as said. The cottage was indeed empty and all was left to do was clean and adjust. In the midst of their cleaning, Rashmi had come up with an idea.

"Haroom, let us go into the village and purchase food. While we're there we'll have a bit of time to mingle with the villagers. It will also give Toothiana a chance to meet human beings."

Haroom came close to falling off of the ladder but managed to catch himself, "But Rashmi, what if something happens? People will be suspicious! Especially when they see your wings!"

Rashmi chuckled as she helped him climb down from the ladder. "I think you are looking for an excuse not to go." She took hold of his hand and in an instant her wings disappeared.

"What if I let go of your hand? I am sure that they will reappear."

"Haroom, you know as well as I that I have that power. I ask you to come because I need you with me. You are part of me and without you I can not move forward."

Haroom smiled warmly, "I can never say no to you, Rashmi."

Rashmi chuckled and called out Toothiana. Now. Toothiana was at the age of 5 when all of this was happening. Curious child with brown hair and the most brilliant violet eyes. She was a lovely human being, selfless like her father and pure of heart like her mother. She was fearless and was willing to do anything in order to have any kind of adventure. Even so, she never caused any trouble to her loving parents. At the moment Toothiana was in her room playing with her dolls when her mother came in searching for her.

"Toothiana. Come. We will go to the village." Rashmi said as she held out her hand.

Toothiana took it with glee and asked, "What for mother?"

"We must go to the village to purchase supplies my dear." Rashmi said as she walked to her husband and held his hand. "We will be back soon, do not worry."

Toothiana nodded excitedly. A new adventure! I am excited!, She thought as she hummed a happy little tune. Still holding onto her mother's hand, she began to skip lightly in content. It was her first time going to a different village. She didn't understand why they had to leave Punjam Hy Loo but, she was very happy she was going to meet children just like her. She looked up at her mother who had a smile full of love for her daughter. It wasn't long before the family arrived. They were tense at first but after they saw how quaint and lively the village seemed they relaxed.

The village of Berhati-Hati was a small village consisting of 14 huts that floated above water. Each hut housed around 3 families and each family had at least 2 small children. On land there were separate huts that housed markets that sold fruits, vegetables and apparel.

The family stood and marveled at the beautiful sight. People were out on the streets and joyous laughter could be heard throughout. Children ran about chasing small monkeys and birds, at occasions one could see little girls playing with dolls and little boys that played with sticks that were meant to be swords. Rashmi looked down at Toothiana and saw that the little girl appeared to be nervous. She chuckled and proceeded to pick her up.

"Do not fret my baby. All is well." She kissed her cheek and walked to the nearest hut.

"Welcome Welcome! Everything sold here is freshly picked and has a heavenly taste! Finest fruit in Berhati-Hati!" The old woman exclaimed as she gestured to her fruit stand. She took a look at the family and began to eye them, "Say. . . You aren't from around here are ya?"

Haroom stood forward, "No, We have just moved close by and saw that there was a village. We are just here for produce. I am Haroom. This is my wife, Rashmi, and my daughter, Toothiana."

The woman smilled and nodded, "Well then. Nice to meet you and welcome to our humble village! We-"

"NENEK! Grandmama! I'm going out to play with Aulia and Cinta!" A small voice cried from inside the hut. Not long a small child that appeared to be 5 years of age came running out but stopped upon seeing the family. She had long choppy brown hair and big hazel eyes. She wore a dull orange sari.

"Nadia! Please welcome the new family. They have a daughter, Toothiana. Why don't you invite her to play with you?" The woman say pointing to Toothiana.

"Hello! I am Nadia! Nice to meet you! Toothiana, would you like to come play with us?"

Toothiana smiled and looked to her parents. They looked at each other and then Rashmi spoke, "Go ahead Toothiana but be sure to stay in sight." Rashmi put the small girl down and watched as Nadia took her hand and led her to the group of children.

"Do not worry. She will be fine! My name is Ayu. If you need anything I will be here." Ayu said warmly.

The Family thanked the kind old woman and paid her for the fruit and moved on to the next hut. Time passed and Toothiana was having the time of her life. She met many children and all seemed to enjoy her presence. When it was time to leave, Toothiana was disappointed. The children were about to start a game of tag but she couldn't say no to her parents. It was getting late after all.

"Aww! Will you be back tomorrow?" Her new friend Rio asked.

Rashmi walked up to Toothiana and Rio and crouched down to their level, "I see you have made new friends."

"Yes mother. Oh Mother? Will we be back tomorrow?" Toothiana hoped with all of her heart she could come play with her friends again.

Rashmi faked pondering on the subject, "Hmmm. I shall bring you tomorrow afternoon. You don't want your new friends to miss you now dont you?"

Toothiana squealed and hugged her mother, "Thank you Momma!" Then she ran over to her group of friends and told them the exciting news. Rashmi laughed as all of the children whooped with joy. With a goodbye wave, the family left, happy that the village wasn't as scary as it seemed to be.

* * *

_**The end. . . for now |D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood. All rights go to the owners~**_


End file.
